Aux racines du mal
by Pyroptose
Summary: Le froid. Le vide. La peur.


_« La liberté c'est-à-dire le crime »_

 _Hegel_

* * *

 **AUX RACINES DU MAL**

* * *

Le froid.

Le vide.

La peur.

Aussi profondément que j'ai pu sonder les abysses de mon âme en perdition dans une chute inexorable vers les ténèbres les plus sombres, je n'y ai vu qu'une seule et unique fragile lueur perdue au loin dans un flou tordant son image rassurante par la distance qui m'en sépare.

Attiré aveuglément par le seul objectif tangible dans cette noirceur, je me précipite comme un papillon de nuit trompé par la lumière factice du réverbère imitant la Lune. Je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de la tentation, plus forte en moi à chaque instant. Une tentation malsaine et putride comme déguisée en sirène meurtrière, qui de son attraction fataliste ne m'emmène que plus profondément dans ma perte. J'ai dépassé l'horizon des événements, il ne me reste plus qu'a me laisser glisser le long des bords mystérieux de ce trou noir dont la lumière même ne réchappe pas.

Je connais pourtant ce chemin par cœur, pour l'avoir pris plusieurs fois. J'y étais pourtant toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. À chaque fois deux à marcher vers la destination finale, face à face , une vitre de verre nous séparant .

Aujourd'hui est différent. Le miroir à supplanté la vitre, et je m'apprête à en visiter l'autre côté comme l'eut fait Alice. L'inconnu m'attend dans cette portion inexplorée. Que vais-je trouver de l'autre côté de la lumière, qui se perd dans les reflets kaléidoscopique du miroir ?

Je la désire cette lumière, qui promet tant de bien être intérieur… Ce qu'elle ne montre pas au premier abord, c'est la déferlante de haine, de sadisme, de volonté de faire mal et d'annihiler toute forme de force. Je le sait, mais lâcher prise et se laisser aller en ouvrant les vannes de son animosité la plus cruelle est tellement voluptueux. Animosité ? Le terme n'est pas très à propos, masquant la vérité blessante que l'homme est la seule bête capable des pire atrocités gratuites.

Je connais la délivrance de laisser parler la part humaine de mon âme, la pire. Elle qui est habituellement froide et calculatrice se met subitement à brûler dans une combustion spontanée sans autre forme de réflexion particulière.

C'est la dernière fois que je renfonce les trace de mes pas, déjà bien marquées. Pour la dernière fois, je vais commettre l'irréparable. Retour au début. Je boucle la boucle.

La première, parlons-en. Les êtres décharnés de l'âme comme moi partagent la même histoire, ou presque : plongé dès ce que les autres appellent « enfance » dans l'Arène du combat pour la survie. Abandonnés à notre propre sort, seuls les plus rusés, les plus instinctifs, les plus violents ont pu s'en sortir. A' la fois suffisamment violent pour pouvoir défendre le morceau de steak sale des autres concurrents à la survie, et suffisamment malins pour échapper à la Grande Broyeuse. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a placée sur la chemin auquel j'ai abouti ce jour.

 _Une rue sombre._

 _Un portefeuille par terre._

Une situation banale dans une grande ville. La banalité c'est ce qui arrive mais qu'on ne voit pas. Enfin, que **vous** ne voyez pas. La « banalité », pour moi, c'était le quotidien, et soyez sûr qu'il rime avec misère.

Un, deux, trois billets. L'assurance de s'en sortir quelques jours. Peut-être quelques semaines en étant inventif. Mais l'Arène est ce qu'elle est. Impitoyable.

Un autre mioche m'a vu ramasser le précieux objet. Il fond sur moi, sans que je n'ai le temps de fuir assez loin. D'un ou deux ans plus jeune que lui j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me défendre. D'un seul coup, il se fige, comme convulsé, ses yeux ayant décidés d'admirer son cerveau plutôt que mon visage effrayé et paniqué. Qu'ai je fait ?

Je grandit avec mon premier meurtre sur le dos. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai longtemps pensé, avant de comprendre qu'il avait seulement pris des molécules non recommandées par l'OMC. L'effort avait achevé le travail. Moi, je me suis enfuit, le visage tuméfié, avec mon sésame pour le magasin d'alimentation générale.

Mais le mal était fait, et pour moi, mes mains était désormais entachées d'un crime. C'était à la fois la pire nouvelle du monde et la plus insignifiante, pour moi. Tuer c'est mal, mais manger c'est mieux. Dialectique.

La Grande Broyeuse, c'est l'Arène, et surtout les lions qui nous poursuivent, menaçant de planter leur griffes en nous à la moindre erreur. Les assistantes sociales, névrosées par le café, vous plaçant dans des familles d'accueil les plus borderline du pays. En même temps qui voudrait d'animaux comme nous ? Conditionnés, réagissant au moindre bruit, asociales...

Les policiers guettent nos vols.

Les dealers guettent nos billets ( quand on en a...).

Les affamés guettent notre bouffe.

Je suis seul face au monde des civilisés.

Je sais que je ne peux compter que sur moi.

Je repenses à ce pauvre gosse mort convulsé par un malheureux cocktail fait maison, sûrement à base de colle et de polystyrène. Et dire que nos deux histoires ne vont pas se finir très différemment... Ça me donne presque envie de rire.

Au final, les lions m'ont rattrapés. Ils disent que je dois payer pour mes crimes. Et alors, eux, ont-il payé les leurs envers moi ?

Ce gamin est la première personne que j'ai vu de l'autre côté de la vitre. De nombreux autres ont suivit après. Les lions disent que je suis un professionnel. Là dessus ils n'ont pas tord. Il n'y a pas d'innocent, que des concurrents. Eux, ou moi. La « liberté » ou la fin. Liberté de mouvement bien sûr. N'oubliez pas que l'Arène à des murs.

Le visage du petit miséreux apparaît dans le miroir, remplacé par ma seconde victime, puis par la troisième... Le diaporama s'arrête sur mon visage. Le miroir en redevient un.

Les lions ne pourrons disposer que de ma dépouille convulsée, la mousse aux lèvres.

Les racines du mal m'agrippent pour ne plus jamais me relâcher.

On échappe pas à son destin.

On échappe pas à la Grande Broyeuse.

On ne court pas plus vite que la mort...

Je suis essoufflé,

La fin est proche,

Le froid,

Le vide,

La peur,

et puis la mort.

* * *

Je suis trop explosé pour bosser après un long devoir surveillé, donc j'ai préféré faire ça. Je précise tout de même que je me porte bien, merci. J'ai étudié un texte très intéressant qui m'a donné plusieurs idées, et ça à donné ça. Bon, sa vaut ce que ça vaut, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Si vous ne voyez pas le lien avec le fandom, dites vous que c'est Gin qui parle, ou Anokata, ce texte étant tout à fait détaché de tout élément existant dans le manga, je peut très bien dire qu'il en est inspiré.

Voilou ! À plus !


End file.
